Spirit
, hawk}} In World of Warcraft Creatures Spirit is a somewhat generic name for an undead creature. Most unspecified spirits are similar to ghosts, shades, or spectres. Attribute :See also Attribute#Spirit. In the World of Warcraft, the Spirit character attribute regenerates Mana and Health. In most cases, health regeneration is suspended while in combat, while mana regen is interrupted after expending mana (usually via spell casting). This is, for many classes, considered the worst possible stat; however, spec'ed priests and druids may find it useful as they gain increases in healing with increase in spirit. In addition, some talents and spells like an mage's and a druid's allow a portion of spirit based mana regeneration to continue while casting, making it a useful stat for sustained damage and healing in such cases. Warlocks also see increased damage and bigger with a 3:1 ratio of spirit to damage. Mana Regeneration Five Second Rule Whenever mana is expended for any purpose, mana regeneration is interrupted for five seconds. This is most often caused by casting spells, but diseases that drain mana will also interrupt mana regeneration. During this time, no spirit-based mana regeneration takes place unless the character has certain talents; there is also the fixed regeneration from MP5 items, which is never interrupted for any reason (see the mana regeneration article for details). Formula Research by Whitetooth shows that since Patch 2.4, mana regeneration is uniform across all classes and based on the following formula: Mana Regen = 5 * (0.001 + sqrt(Int) * Spirit * Base_Regen ) * 0.60 (rounded up) Base_Regen is a variable dependent on character level and can be taken from the following table: In effect, the regeneration rate depends on Int, Spirit and character level. A 1% increase in Spirit increases mana regeneration by 1%, and 1% Intellect yields 0.5% more regen. This is a rough rule of thumb, but is accurate enough for most situations. Intellect doesn't influence mana regen linearly, rather the square root of Intellect is used. This means that higher Int values yield diminishing returns, as can be seen in the following table: This chart shows the amount of mana/5 gained from one point of spirit, with a known Int score and for level between 60 and 70: The moral from this table is that it's not a good idea to optimize Spirit at the cost of Intellect (or vice versa). Both stats need to be developed in a fine balance. Health regeneration There's currently no source for the exact formula for health regeneration. It's quite probable that it has been changed similar to mana regeneration. When it comes to endgame gear, spirit health regeneration is not a factor which deserves any consideration, as the amounts of health regenerated are very low compared to the incoming damage. Note also that, with the exception of Trolls, no Spirit-based health regeneration takes place while in combat. Temporary Buffs to Spirit There are spell and consumable buffs to spirit. Not all stack with each other, and some are seasonal. Buffs (divine spirit or scroll): * - At maximum rank, 50 spirit for 30 minutes (60 minutes if Prayer of Spirit). * - At maximum rank (V), 30 spirit for 30 minutes. (Does not stack with Divine Spirit.) * - Increases all stats by 10% for 10 minutes (30 minutes if Greater Blessing of Kings). * - Increases the friendly target's armor by 340, all attributes by 14 and all resistances by 25 for 30 minutes. Upgraded to 459 armor, attributes by 18, and resistances by 33 with Improved Mark of the Wild talent. (60 minutes if Gift of the Wild). * - Increases the spirits of those nearby by 4. Elixir (you can have 1xBattle and 1xGuardian): * - 25 spirit for 60 minutes. Unique: can only have one at a time. Guardian elixir * - 18 spirit for 60 minutes. Increases Intellect, as well. Guardian elixir * - 30 spirit for 60 minutes. Increases Intellect, as well. Guardian elixir * - All stats increased by 15 for 60 minutes. Battle elixir * - 30 spirit for 30 minutes. Guardian elixir Food (food or drink): * buffs from Various foods - 20 spirit for 30 minutes. (Feltail Delight, Clam Bar, Golden Fishsticks, Poached Bluefish, and more.) * - 10 spirit for 10 minutes. (Doesn't stack with food.) * - 25 spirit, -5 int for 15 minutes. This item can be purchased from Stomper Kreeg after successfully completing a Dire Maul tribute run. (Stacks with everything.) Seasonal: * - 20 spirit for 30 minutes. Cannot be cast on self. Seasonal - Winter Veil * - Increases all stats by 10% for 60 minutes. Seasonal - Lunar festival (Does not stack with BoK) Molten Armor and Spirit Starting with patch 3.1, was changed to a Spirit dependent effect. Prior to that, it was a static increase to Spell Critical Rating. Without a glyph of Molten Armor, the conversion is 35% of total Spirit into Critical Strike Rating. With the Glyph of Molten Armor, 55% of Spirit is converted to Critical Strike Rating. For example, plus 60 to Spirit (Molten Armor Glyphed) would add 33 Critical Strike Rating. 33 Critical Strike Rating increases Spell Criticals by 33.00/45.91 or about .72%. In the RPG The source book for WoW Roleplaying game defines Spirit as the following: Spirit relates to common sense and the ability to perceive the environment. It gives a character the ability to look at a forest and find the tracks of a creature; at the simplest level it allows a character to know not to put his hands in the fire, else they will get burned. Any creature that can perceive its environment in any fashion has at least some Spirit. Those who survive by wit and intuition, such as healers and scouts, have high Spirit.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 29 See also *Attributes *Health regeneration *Mana regeneration References fr:Esprit Category:Game terms Category:Attributes Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game